The Human Sister of Bubblegum
by Hatsune MIku And Vocaloid
Summary: Alice, the sister of Bubblegum comes back after some years. What will happen? Will love blossom? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Alice Returns

I don't own Adventure Time. Finn is 17. Jake is 20. PB is 22. Alice is 16.

Chapter 1

Princess Bubblegum was sitting in the throne room. She had a smile on her face when somebody entered. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt that said, "Adventure!" and a pair of jeans. She hugged the girl.

"I'm so happy you're back sister!" exclaimed PB. This girl was the human sister of PB, Princess Alice. "I must throw a ball. Everyone will be excited to see you!" said PB as she started to get the ball ready.

"Wa-!" Alice was interrupted. "Alice, go to the treehouse and tell the people there that there is a ball tonight." said PB. Alice sighed as she left with her sword.

Alice arrived and knocked on the door. A dog appeared. "Finn, come here!" he yelled. Finn came to the door and he became shocked. There was a human.

"Look, my sis told me to tell you that you're invited to a ball tonight. 9:00." said Alice. "Bye." Finn grabbed her hand. "Wait! Why are you a human?" he asked. "Cause I am. Goodbye." she said as she yanked away her hand and left.

"Well Finn, looks like we're going to the ball." said the dog. "Let's get ready." Finn thought about the human girl. 'Who was she? I thought that there were no more humans.'

Alice pov

'He didn't have to be so shocked! I know that there aren't any more humans! Geez.' I thought. I finally got back home and saw this weird old guy next to my sister.

"Hey! Leave my sis alone!" I shouted as I got out my sword. He looked scared and he left. "You ok?" I asked. "Yes." Replied PB. "Who was he?" I asked. "Ice king." She said. I couldn't believe it. Simon?! Marceline told me about the old dude.

I met him before he became crazy once. "Well sis, I'm gonna get ready for the ball." I said as I went to my room. I opened my closet and saw a nice blue dress. I also saw my old crown. I put on the crown and dress.

I left to help my sister get ready. But, when I left, she was in the throne room, wearing a pink dress with a necklace. I also noticed that the ball started.

"Hey Alice." said a voice. I turned around and saw that it was Marceline. "Hey Marcy." I said. "You never told me about the other human." "Oh, he came right after you left. Anyway, I heard that PB is going to make you sing." said Marceline. "WHAT!" I shouted. I walked over to my sister.

"I'm not going to sing!" I exclaimed. "Oh please." she begged. "N.O." I replied. "But I promised everyone that you were going to sing."she said. "Fine. "I replied. "Great! Walk on the stage when your ready." said PB.

I walked over to Marceline. "Hey Marcy, remember that song I made up called Crossing Field. (I don't own that song.) "Yeah." she said. "Can you play it on your guitar?" I asked. "Okay." she replied.

"Thanks! Now, let's go on stage." I said. We did. I grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone, who's ready for a song!" I announced. Everyone cheered. "I made up this song. It's called Crossing Field!" I yelled. I began to sing.

I was never right for the hero type of role

I admit it

With my heart shivering in fear

I can see today's reflected in each past tear

Even so

It has been calling the heavens to me

But I cannot hide

All the emptiness inside

My fleeting heart

Once in my dreams

I rose and soared

No matter how I'm knocked around

Or beaten down

I will stand up restored

All of my love has yet to wake

Finn's Pov

Me and Jake were LATE. When we got to the castle, I heard someone singing. I saw that it was the girl from earlier. She sang well. And she looked beautiful. I walked over to PB.

"Who's that?" I asked. "My sister." she replied. I was surprised. PB had a sister?! "Why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked. "I guess she never came up in a conversation. After all, she was away for a couple of years." said PB.

"You came here right after she left." "Oh." I said.

Alice's Pov

I finished my song and asked Marceline if we could sing simple and clean. She said yes. "Okay guys, now me and Marceline will sing Simple and Clean!" I announced. (I don't own that song.) Me and Marceline made that song together.

We sang and I noticed that the human was here. 'I'll talk to him later.' I thought. We finished the song and I walked toward PB. The human was still there. "Alice this is Finn. Finn, this is Alice." said PB. "Hi." I said. "Hi Alice. I liked the songs you sang." he said. I blushed. NO! What am I doing? I'm never going to like someone again!

Not after he.. did that

Flashback:

"I can't believe you! You..You cheater!" I yelled at Ash, my ex boyfriend. I cried. "Wait, I can expla-" "NO! I hate you!" I exclaimed. I walked out of his house after seeing him and Marceline together. Kissing.

Flashback End.

"I have to go." said Alice at the brink of tears as she went to her room. "I wonder what happened?" thought Finn

**How was it? Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn's pov

"PB, what happened?" I asked. "I don't know." She replied. "Can you tell me where her room is, maybe I could talk to her." I said. PB told me where her room was and I walked over there. I heard crying.

Alice's pov

Why? Why did I blush? Am I liking someone again? I don't want to. I don't want to get hurt again. I cried. And cried until I heard a knock. I opened the door and saw Finn.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "I heard crying." "I'm fine."I replied. "Well, I was wondering... do you want to dance with me?" He asked while blushing. I was going to say no but I said yes instead. It was just one dance. How bad could it be?

We danced a slow song. I actually liked dancing with Finn. I blushed. The song ended and so did the ball. "Thanks for dancing with me." Said Finn. "I was wondering... Wanna go explore a dungeon tomorrow?" "Ok." I replied.

The dog appeared. "Hi, I'm Jake. Who are you?" Asked Jake. "I'm Alice." I said. "Well Alice, we have to go." he said. He pulled Finn away.

I went to my room and opened the doors to my balcony. I went to my balcony and looked at the moon. I began to sing Bring me back to life. (I don't own that.)

Finn's pov

Jake pulled me away from Alice. I wish he didn't. I wanted to talk with Alice. We were outside when I heard singing. I looked up and saw that it was Alice. She went inside when she finished singing. "So, you like her?" said Jake. "N.. No!" I yelled. I blushed. We walked home. Little did he know that Alice heard what he said.

Alice's pov

How could I be so stupid?! Of course he wouldn't like me! I sighed. Who would like me? I was so tired that I fell asleep. The next day I got ready to explore the dungeon. I wore a white bunny t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I got my sword and went to Finn and Jake's house.

When I got there, I knocked on their door. No answer. I knocked again and Finn opened it. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knocking." He said. "Well, lets go to the dungeon." I nodded. We walked to the dungeon together.

I tripped on a rock and scraped my knee. "Are you okay?" asked Finn with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine, it's just a scrape." I replied.

I didn't convince Finn. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my scrape. "Thanks." I said. "Anytime." he replied.

We continued our journey to the dungeon.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn's pov

"So, Alice, why were you away?" I asked. "I was adventuring." she replied. She looked so beautiful. Wait. What? "I think I was away for 3 years." she said. "That long? Didn't you miss your friends and family?" I asked.

"I did." she said. "Anyway, do you like my sister?" she asked.

"Um, I used to like her, but I don't anymore." I replied. "Oh." said Alice. We finally arrived. Alice took out her sword. I did too.

She had a diamond sword. "Cool sword." I said. "Thanks. You're sword is cool too." she replied. "Thanks." I said. We saw some monsters, but we kicked their butt! "Cool, a chest!" shouted Alice ash she pointed to the chest. She started to walk toward it but I grabbed her hand.

"I should go. It might be a trap." I said. "It's fine Finn." she said. She yanked her hand away and walked toward the chest again. I had a bad feeling about that chest.

Well, something did happen. (Remeber the guardian angel? She appears again!) An angel popped up. "Alice." she said in a soothing voice. "Follow me." Alice looked like she was hypnotized.

Alice began to follow the angel. I realized it was the angel I encountered years ago. "Alice, stop!" I yelled. I ran towards her. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

That seemed to work. Alice was back to normal. "Alice, I was so worried! Next time, listen to me!" I shouted. I pulled her into a hug. I was so worried.

"Oh, such a touchy moment." said the angel as her face changed. "Too bad you'll die!" She tried to attack me but I got my sword and stabbed the angel. She screamed and died.

Alice's pov

What.. just happened? I was dizzy. Finn just... hugged me. Next, he killed this... angel monster. "Finn, can we go home now?" I asked. "Sure." he said. We started walking until I felt like fainting. I stopped for a moment. "Are you okay?" asked Finn. "I'm.. fine." I said. But, Finn could see that I was lying. "No, you're not." he said. "Come on, my house is over here. You can rest there."

We finally got there. When we got inside, we sat on the couch. "Finn what happened?" I asked. "Well, you were hypnotized by an angel monster, I saved you, and I killed the monster." he said.

"Oh." I said. "Thank you." "It was nothing. Just listen to me next time." he replied. "Anyway, do you want to play BMO? I have many games." I nodded. "BMO! Come here!" he shouted.

A little robot appeared. "Hello. I am BMO." said BMO. "I'm Alice." I said. "Alice, want to play Golden Axe?" he asked. "Sure." I said. We began to play. We beat the game.

I saw that the sun was setting. "I have to go Finn." I said. "Oh, well, can I walk you to the castle?" he asked. I nodded.

Finn's pov

We began to walk to the castle. "So, can you tell me why you were crying at the castle?" I asked. Alice stopped. "It was.. nothing." she said. "Alice, I know it when you're lying." I said. "It's not something I want to talk about." she replied sadly.

"So, Finn, want to hang out a different time?" she asked. "Okay." I replied. I was still curious about why Alice was crying, but I decided not to bring it up again. She didn't seem comfortable talking about it.

"You can call the castle." she said. "You can call me or Jake whenever you want." I replied. "K!" she said with a smile. "Well, thanks Finn. Bye!" She hugged me and waved goodbye as she went inside the castle.

I walked back to my house. When I got inside, Jake was there. "Soo, how was your date?" he asked. "It.. It wasn't a date!" I yelled as I blushed.

"Yeah right. So, tell all about it." said Jake as he sat down on the couch. "Hey, remember that angel monster?" I asked. "Yeah." said Jake. "It didn't die. It came back today and tried to hypnotize Alice. But, I killed it." I said. "I was wondering Finn, please be honest, do you like her?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I do." I replied. "Well, you have a chance with her. Make your move before someone else comes along." said Jake. "I should. But not yet." I thought.

Alice's pov

"Hey sis!" I shouted as I hugged my sis. "So, how was your day?" she asked. I told her the whole thing. "Do you like Finn?" she asked. "N.. No.. maybe." I said.

"Well sis, it's already 10! We should get to bed. Good night." said PB as she left. I went to my room and fell asleep.

The next day, I went outside. I found a nice hill so I sat on it. I could see the Sun rising. (It was very early in the morning.) It was beautiful. "Hey, Alice!" shouted a voice. I turned around and saw Finn.

"Hi Finn." I said. "You come here too?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "It's really beautiful." "I agree." replied Finn. "Well, there's going to be a party tonight. Wanna come?" "Ok!" I said happily.

"Well, I'll come pick you up at 6. See you!" said Finn as he left. Well, I better get ready. I went back to the castle and got ready.

**Well, Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn's pov

As I left, I thought about what Jake said to me. I should make my move soon. I finally got back home. Jake was making bacon pancakes. "Hey Jake." I said. "So, um, Alice is coming with us to the party." "Another date?" he asked. "N.. NO!" I shouted.

"Anyway Finn, want some bacon pancakes. I just finished making them." said Jake as he put the bacon pancakes on a plate. I nodded. I was really hungry.

After I finished eating, the phone began to ring. Jake answered it. "Finn it's for you!" he yelled. He gave me the phone.

It was PB. "Hey Finn. You're taking Alice to a party right?" asked PB. "Yeah." I said. "Take good care of her. I don't want her to get hurt." she said. "Also, I wanted to know, do you like my sister?" "I guess." I said. "Bye Finn." she said as she hung up. 'Why did she ask me that?' I thought.

A couple hours later

I left with Jake and went to the castle. I saw Alice waiting. She wore a cute blue shirt, some jeans, blue flats, and a dark blue bag. "Hey Finn, Jake!" said Alice happily. "Hey." said Jake. We took her to the party.

There, we ran into LSP. "Who are you?" asked LSP. "You really don't remember me?" asked Alice. "Wait.. Alice, is that you?" asked LSP. "Yeah it's me." Alice replied. LSP gave her a hug.

"You have GOT to meet Marceline's brother." said LSP as she pulled Alice away. I was going to follow them but Jake stopped me. "She'll be fine." he said.

Alice's pov

Marceline's brother? "Hey Alice. This is my bro, Marshal Lee. Call him Marshal." said Marceline. I saw Marshal with a guitar similar to Marceline's. "Hey, I'm Marshal." he said. "I'm Alice." I said. "Marceline told me you are good at singing. I want to see for myself." he said.

"Ok." I said. "What song?" "What about.. Magia?" he asked. "Sure." I said. We got on stage. I grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone! We'll be playing a song called Magia!" I shouted. Marshall began to play. I started to sing. ( I don't own it.)

One Day the light of love though it may seem far away

Will shine again in your eyes (Trancend and rise above)

But there's only one dream and it has ripped at the seam

This world will end in ruin ( And I'll lose all I love)

Swallow all your doubt make your lust cry out

I will help you swallow your hesitation you'll trust me

Cause you yearn with greed though your heart may bleed

Will we fade away from this world with no hope to hold onto

I remember you from a dream I thought was truth

You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth

All I wish is for your hand to hold you see

Only your smile kills the dark in me

With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize

I'm like a rose thown into a violent breeze

All my strength blown away with my heart I will stay

Praying for light guiding my wish with all my might

Finally, the song ended. I asked Marshal Lee if he knew a song called My soul your beats. He nodded. "Can you play it?" I asked. He nodded again.

(Once again I don't own this) "Everyone, who's up for another song!" I yelled. They all cheered. "This song is called My soul your beats!" He began to play and once again, I started to sing.

I open my eyes again to a sleepy morning

I tighten the tie around my neck

When I pass through the classroom door

I can walk in with my chest puffed out proudly

Such a wind blows past everyday life

I thought I heard it

I even thought I felt it

Now it starts to shake within my chest

I thought it would come soon

As those millions of stars vanished

I watched them fade I waved them goodbye

I'm glad

I finished. Everyone cheered. I walked off the stage with Marshal. "You are good at singing." he said. "Can I ask you something." "Yeah." I said. "Well, my band's singer can't make it tomarow night to a concert. Can you come and sing?" he asked. "Alright." I said.

"Thanks." he replied. "I'll pick you up at 7. You live in the castle right?" I nodded. "Can I show you something?" he asked. "Ok." I said. "Take my hand." he replied. I did.

He began to fly up until there was a beautiful view. "Wow. It's so beautiful." I said shocked. He went back to the ground. "Well, see you later." he said.

He left. "Alice, you were amazing!" shouted a voice. I turned around and saw Finn. "Thanks." I replied as I blushed. Jake popped up. "Finn, we better take her home." he said.

"Alright." he said. "I mean, if you want to Alice." I nodded. "I'm really tired." I said. So, they took me home. I waved goodbye and went to my room. I fell asleep.

**I don't own ANY songs. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn's pov

Maybe I should go visit Alice today. Or not. After all, I promised Jake last night that I would go to a concert with him. I sighed. I got out of bed and got ready.

"Hey Jake." I said as I went to the living room. "Hey Finn. Wanna play BMO?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. We played Altered Beast.

It was finally night. "Finn, come on!" yelled Jake who was already at the door. I walked over to the door. Jake pulled me to the concert. He seemed very excited about it.

Alice's pov

I was waiting outside for Marshal. "BOO!" I heard. I screamed. I turned around and saw him. "MARSHALL LEE!" I shouted angrily. "Don't do that!" "Fine." he said. "Come on, let's go." He took out his hand.

I grabbed it. He flew up. We went to the concert. There were so many people! "You nervous?" asked Marshal. I nodded. "A bit." "You'll be fine." he said as we landed. "The songs are Witch Hunt, Magia, and you have to do a solo. It's called Ashita Kuru Hi." I nodded. Me, Marshal, and the band went on stage.

"Hey everyone! Unfortunetly, our singer couldn't make it. So, instead, we got Alice!" he shouted. Everyone cheered. I started to sing.

Finn's pov

Alice?! Alice was here?! "Jake, why is Alice here?" I asked. "That's why I brought you here. LSP told me Alice would be performing." he said. Before I could open my mouth to say more, the song began.

It was amazing. The next two songs were good too. When she left the stage I began to walk towards her, but Jake stopped me. "Finn, come on, lets talk with PB." he said as he pulled me away.

Alice's pov

I got off the stage. But, luck was not on my side. I fell on my face. "You ok?" asked Marshal. I nodded as I stood up. He began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Your face." he said as he pointed to my face and laughed. "It's so red!"

I laughed too. After a couple of hours, I decided it was time to leave. I got really tired. I walked over to Marshal. "I'm going home. See ya." I said. I began to walk toward the castle when Marshal grabbed my hand.

"Wait. I'll take you home." he said. "Thanks." I replied. He flew up. The view was beautiful. "Alice, wanna come over to my house tomarrow?" he asked. "I want to show you something." I nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 3." He said. We got on the ground. "Thanks, bye Marshal." I said as I waved goodbye, I went inside my room. I found a violin case on my comfy bed.

I saw a note there. It said, 'for you sis.' I can't believe I got a new violin! My old one broke while I was away. I was so happy! I loved playing the violin.

I got my brand new violin ready. I started to play it. I haven't done this in a long time. Maybe there is still a music competion. Before I left, I entered every music competion. I'll ask sis tomarrow.

I put my violin away and went to bed. I couldn't wait for tomarrow to come.

Finn's pov

"What is it PB?" I asked. "Finn, I think you have some competion." she said. "Alice has been hanging around Marshal Lee, Marceline's brother." I need to make my move soon.

"Finn, why don't you ask Alice to go adventuring or something tomarrow?" asked PB. "Good idea. I will." I said. Jake nudged me. He pointed at the sky.

I saw Alice and Marshal. I felt a bit of jealousy. I better ask her tomarrow. "Well, we have to go. Bye PB." said Jake as we left. I waved goodbye.

Alice's pov

I woke up the next morning and had breakfast with my sis."Thanks for the violin." I said. "Your welcome. So, do you have anything planned today?" she asked.

"I'm going over to Marshal's." I replied. "Oh." She said. 'I better call Finn.' thought PB. "Sis, is there still a music competion?" I asked. She nodded. "Its this Friday." she said. I'll definetly enter it. I finished eating and washed the dishes. Next, I went to my room.

After a couple of hours, I decided to play my violin again. I played one of my favorite songs. (Professor layton theme. I don't own it.) I suddenly heard a Boo!

"Marshall!" I shouted. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!" "I couldn't resist." he said while laughing. "Anyway, you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

We went to his house, that was in a cave. It was like Marceline's house. We went inside. "So, what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"A new song." he replied. He got out his guitar and started to play. He also started to sing. It was pretty good. "Marshal, it's great!" I said as I smiled. I thought I saw a slight blush.

"Alice, do you know how to play guitar?" he asked. "No." I replied. "Wanna learn?" he asked. I nodded. Marshal taught me how to play. After an hour, he asked, "Want something to eat?" "Yes please." I said.

We sat down at his table. We ate some spaghetti and meatballs. "It's delicious." I said. "Thank you." He blushed slightly again. "Uh, your welcome." he said.

After we finished eating, he started to teach me again.

PB's pov

I grabbed the pink phone and called Finn. "Hey Finn, I wanna tell you something." "What is it?" He asked. "Well, Alice is busy today. Sorry." I hung up before Finn could say anything else. Wait, where is Alice? Did she leave already?

I guess she did.

Alice's pov

It was getting dark. "Thanks Marshal." I said. "I better leave." "I'll take you home." he said. He took me home. "Marshal, thanks again." I said. "It was nothing. Oh, here's my number." he said as he gave me a piece of paper.

I smiled. "Thank you. Bye." I said as I went inside. I went to my room and sat on my bed. Do I like him? I should call Finn. It'll get my mind off things. I picked my pink phone and called him.

"Hey Finn!" I said happily. "Want to do something tomarrow?" I asked. "Yeah. Wanna help me kick Ice king's butt? I think he might kidnap another princess tomarrow." he replied. "Alright!" I said. "Goodnight." I hung up.

I fell asleep, unaware of the old man who tiptoed to my sister's room.

**Alice: Hello everybody! Please read and review Hatsune Miku and Vocaloid's story! **

**Me: Thank you Alice. Everyone, I will be taking votes to see who Alice should end up with. Pick Marshal Lee, Flame prince(I'll probaly put him in the story later on.) or Finn. Like Alice said, Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice's pov

I woke up the next day. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I called my sister but she didn't come. I decided to go to her room. When I opened it, it was MESSY! Somebody came here last night! And they probaly took sis!

I am so mad! Once I get my hands on the person who took her I'll make sure I kick their butt! I ran to Finn's house. I knocked on the door.

Finn opened the door. I saw that he was still wearing his pajamas. "Finn! Somebody came last night! They took sis!" I shouted.

He looked worried. "I think I know who took her. But first, I'll change my clothes. I think you should too." he replied. I looked at myself. I as still wearing my pajamas.

"Finn, I'll come back soon." I said as I raced to the castle. I changed my clothes, grabbed my sword, and went back to Finn's house. He was already outside.

"Alice, come on! I bet Ice King took her." he said. I'm going to make sure Ice King gets his punishment if he took her! We ran to Ice King's place.

We got inside and I saw my sister in this ice prison. "Sis!" I yelled as I ran toward her. "Alice get away!" she shouted. All of a sudden I was in an ice crystal. (Like in the legend of zelda.) It was too cold. I think I might freeze to death!

I got my sword and tried to hit the ice. It only became colder. "Finn, help me!" I shouted.

Finn's pov

"Ice King!" I shouted angrily. "Let Alice go!" "Why should I?" he asked. I took a step forward so I could attack him. But, I saw Alice faint. "What did you do!" I yelled.

"I only made it colder. And I added a bit of electricity." he replied. "If you move one more inch, I'll make sure she dies." I didn't move at all.

I didn't want Alice to get hurt. But I wanted to save her! What should I do? All of a sudden, Jake popped up and knocked Ice King out by punching his face.

I ran towards Alice. The ice crystal was gone. She was so cold. I hugged her, trying to warm her up. "F.. Finn?" I heard. "Alice! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded. "I think I should go ho.." She stopped and fainted again.

"Jake get PB." I said. He did. I picked up Alice(bridal style) and we went back to the castle. We finally got to the castle and I took her to the hospital. I put her down on a bed.

"Finn, please leave the room." said the doctor. "I will let you come back inside soon." I cried outside the hospital in an alley. I punched a wall, and I ended up bleeding.(the walls were very hard.)

I couldn't protect her! I couldn't! She's in a hospital because of me! "Finn.." said a voice. I turned around and saw Jake. "Are you ok?"

"I couldn't protect her!" I cried as I punched the wall with my other fist. It began to bleed. "Finn!" Jake exclaimed. "Stop! Calm down!" "How can I? She's in a hospital because I couldn't protect her!" I yelled.

"Dude, come on, lets go home." he said. I shook my head. "I'm going to be with Alice." I said. I wiped my tears and went back inside. "Finn, you can come in now." said the doctor. "When she wakes up, she can leave."

I raced inside, hoping Alice was awake. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said. I stayed there for the rest of the day and fell asleep.

Alice's pov

I woke up. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital. I saw Finn next to me asleep. Was he here since yesterday? But, he woke up. "Alice!" he yelled as he hugged me. "Why can't you be more careful?!" I was really worried!" He was worried about me? "Finn, what happened to sis?" I asked.

"She's at the castle." he replied. "Also, Finn, were you here since yesterday?" I asked. He nodded. "I couldn't leave you alone. Ice King might come back." he replied.

"Your right." I said. "Finn, do you know when I can leave?" I asked. "You can leave right now." he replied. I smiled. I HATED hospitals. We left and went to a hill. (The one from chapter 3.)

The sun was setting. "Finn, thanks." I said. "It was nothing." he replied. "I better go home." I said. "Okay, let me walk you there." he replied.

"Bye Finn! Thanks!" I shouted as I waved goodbye and went inside. My sister popped out of nowhere and surprised me. She hugged me tightly. "S.. Sis... Can't... Breath." I gasped. She stopped hugging me.

"Sorry." she replied. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Perfectly fine." I said. "Well, I think you should rest. Go to your room." She ordered. I knew I wouldn't win this argument. So, I went to my room.

I layed on my bed. After some time, I heard a knock on my balcony door. I opened it and saw Marshal. "Hey." he said. "I heard what happened. You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well little girl, I think you should rest." he said. "I'm not a little girl!" I shouted angrily. This guy really knows how to piss me off! All of a sudden, he picked me up and put me in bed.

"Marshal!" I yelled getting angrier. I tried to get up but he pushed me. "I'm serious, you need to rest." he said. "You win." I replied. "Goodnight. Bye." "Bye." he said as he left. I fell asleep.

**Me: Please read and review! And now a word from Finn!**

**Finn: Well, the pairing is going to be Me and Alice. (Smiles)**

**Alice: That's right! **

**Me: Also, I'll add more Marshal lee and Alice moments!**

**Finn: Hopefully not. She sucks at those. **

**Me: I DO NOT! Maybe I should make you suffer in the next chapter. (Evil Smile)**

**Alice: Please don't!**

**Me: Fine. (Pouts) But the next time you won't be so lucky Finn. Well, once again, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's pov

I just woke up. Wasn't there a competion today? Wait... The music competion! I quickly grabbed my violin, got ready, and went to the competion.

I made it just in time. "People who want to be in the competion, come here!" announced Peppermint Butler. I walked over to peppermint butler. I noticed that Marshal Lee was next to me.

"Good luck." I said. "Thanks." he replied. "Break a leg. I smiled at him. It was Marshal Lee's turn to play music. He got two 10's and a 9. It was finally my turn.

I played my violin. (Sad anime Sad violin) I got three 10's. I won! I was so happy! "Marshal, you did great!" I said as I smiled at him. "Thanks." he replied as I saw him blush a little.

"Marshal, wanna come to the castle?" I asked. "I wanna show you my new song." He nodded. "Come on!" I said as I pulled him to the castle. On the way, I noticed that Marshal was blushing.

"Marshal, why are you blushing?" I asked. "You're holding my hand." he said, still blushing. I quickly pulled my hand away, blushing.

We finally got there. We went to my room. He sat on my bed while I began to sing my new song. (I don't own it.) It is called Answer.

The song ended and Marshal clapped. "That was great!" he said. I blushed. "Thanks." I replied. Suddenly, somebody opened the door and gave me a hug.

That person was Karin?! I met her during an adventure and became her friend. "Can't... Breathe..." I managed to say. "Sorry." she said. "Who's this?" She pointed at Marshal. "He's my friend, Marshal Lee." I replied.

"So, how did you get here?" I asked. "Boat. Man I got seasick." she said. I noticed that somebody else was at the door. "Who's that?" I asked as I pointed to the red haired girl.

"That's my friend, Sally the vampire." Karin said. Sally waved. When Marshall looked at her, he blushed.

I guess he likes her. "Hi Sally." I said. "I'm Alice." "I'm Marshal Lee." said Marshal. "Well, I have a concert tonight. See ya." Marshall was about to leave when Sally grabbed his hand.

"Um, can I go with you to the concert please?" asked Sally. Man, Marshal was as red as a tomato. " Y.. Yeah." he stammered. "I.. I'll pick you up at 8."

Marshal flew away quickly. "Alice, we're going to be staying here." said Karin. "Actually, we moved here." I gave Karin and Sally hug.

"Yay!" I shouted happily. "But, I'm worried about something." I said. "What is it?" asked Karin. "What's Sally going to wear for the concert?" I asked.

"Can she borrow some of you're clothes?" asked Karin. I nodded. "C'mon Sally!" exclaimed Karin as she pulled Sally toward my closet. "You're gonna look amazing tonight!"

"Um, I think I should go like this." said Sally. But Karin didn't hear her. She was too busy picking out clothes for her.

I sighed. It's going to be crazy with these two here.

**Me: PLZ read and review. Karin and Sally are my OC's. I own them. Another pairing will be OCxMArshall Lee**


End file.
